Quinn Is Messed Up!
by MeganMelodramatic
Summary: She's Pregnant With Logan's Baby! AND ZOEY AND CHASE DRAMA! :O
1. Chapter 1

Me and Zoey were sitting on her bed in our room.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Pregnant."

"With who?!"

I paused. I was thinking _Should I tell her? One one hand, she is my best friend… but on the other hand, WAIT!! There is no other hand. I'm telling her._

"QUINN!! I'm still here!!"

"Oh. Well, I'm pregnant with………"

There was a dramatic pause.

"Logan."

"LOGAN?!"

Lola walked in.

"What about Logan?" She asked.

Zoey said "Quinn is pregnant with Logan's baby!"

"Oh my god!"

"Well, we're in love… doesn't that count for anything?"

"I'm sorry," Zoey said, "If you're happy, I'm happy."

"I'm happy."

"Good," They both said in unison, "But does Logan know yet?"

I sighed. "No."

"QUINN!" They both said.

"But I'm going to tell him first thing in the morning!"

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT MORNING!!

I walked into Logan's room. Chase and Michael were there.

"Chase, Michael, can I talk to Logan alone please?"

"Sure," said Chase, and they left.

I sighed. "Logan…"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. No. I love you baby."

"Ok so what were you going to say?"

"Uhm… well you know how we uhm…. Did stuff a couple weeks ago?"

"You mean when we…"

"Yeah. Well, Uhm, I'm kind of pregnant…"

"Oh my god!"

"Are you mad?!"

"Mad?! THIS IS GREAT!! I'm gonna be a dad."

"So you're… happy?"

"Uhm…yes."

"Good."

"So, are we having a boy or a girl?"

"Well I went to the doctor and she said it's a boy!"

"YAY," he yelled and danced around the room like a little girl who just won a chicken wing eating contest and didn't throw up.

I laughed. He hugged me tight and leaned in to kiss me.

"WHAT THE F!?"

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing. Just kiss me you idiot."

And he leaned in again. His lips touched mine and I felt his tongue in my mouth and I pulled away.

"Why are you making out with me? You know where that got us last time!!"

"So? You don't want to go that far again?"

"I don't know…"

"Aww… come on Quinn… if we're not gonna fool around, what are we going to do?"

"How about talk?"

"Ugh. Fine. What should we talk about?"

"What do you like about me?"

"Nothing. I _love_ you remember?"

"Aww…"

I leaned in to kiss him and one thing led to another…


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning in Logan's bed. I noticed Chase and Michael were in the room. I went to get up and Chase said, "Quinn, wait!"

"What?"

"I saw you last night."

"Oh my god."

"No! All you guys did was make out."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you still wearing clothes?"

I looked down. I was still wearing clothes. I giggled. He laughed. I told him I was leaving and he said to meet him and Zoey at Sushi Rox at six and to bring Logan. He was planning a double date. I told him Michael should bring a date too. And he said that he would tell him. I doubted that. For the rest of the day until six I did pretty much nothing.

LINE

Outside Sushi Rox

"Do I have to go?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't you want to?"

"Lola will probably be there."

"So?"

"I don't like Lola. She scares me."

"It's ok. Let's just go."

He signed. "Fine."

We walked in, found Chase, Michael, Lisa, and Zoey. Lola wasn't there. Logan breathed a sigh of relief. We went to sit down.

"Aww… they make such a cute couple." Said Zoey.

"Aww… shut up," said Logan.

"Fine." She crossed her arms.

During the rest of the dinner, we ate talked, shared some laughs, and nothing truly historical happened.

LINE

Back at our dorm, as we were getting ready for bed, Zoey looked at me with a funny expression on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked me back.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"What look?"

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm going to the lounge. You want in?"

"No. Have fun."

Something was different about her. But I couldn't pinpoint what.

LINE

I was sitting in the lounge watching the PCA News. Jerremiah was talking about how the coffee cart rolled into a kid.

"The coffee cart rolled into a student here today. This student is yet to be released to the public. The PCA nurse says that she will reveal who this was in five minutes."

_Oh my god. What if it was Lola? Or Zoey?! Or even worse… LOGAN?! OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodETC FOR THE REST OF THE FIVE MINUTES!!_

"ATTENTION PCA NEWS WATCHERS!! The school nurse has just revealed that the student who got hit by the Coffee Cart was……" There was a dramatic pause …… "Logan Reese."

"OH MY GOD!" Thank goodness noone was in the room. I ran out full speed and down to the infirmary.

LINE

"Where's Logan?!"

The nurse was reading the paper and eating a donut. She pointed to a bed in the far left corner.

"Baby, are you ok?" He had a cast on his left leg and his right arm was in a sling. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and his face was covered with bandaids.

"Yeah," he tried to sit up but he winced and fell back down.

"Don't move. I'll be here every minute of every day."

"No. Go have fun."

"I can't have fun knowing that you're hurt."

"Quinn," he took my hand, "Do it for me. I love you."

"Wow that sounded like a romantic movie for a minute."

He giggled. "Ouch. Now leave me alone. Please. I need to rest."

"Ok." I leaned in to kiss him and when our lips touched, he winced and passed out.

"NURSE!!"

"WHAT?!"

"Logan just passed out from pain. He needs medication."

"Ok give me five minutes."

"NO! NOW!"

"UGH! FINE!"

She went over and filled his IV with some kind of painkilling medication.

I was afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Months Later**

Summary of the last two months: Logan was in the hospital. He was always in pain and he has been in a coma for a month.

_I'm three months pregnant, _I thought, _What if Logan is in a coma for six more months. Very unlikely the doctors say, but it could still happen..._

And Logan started to wake up. He blinked and said "H H Hello?"

"Logan?!"

"Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"Good Morning, Baby."

I broke into tears.

"Baby, don't cry…"

"I'm sorry… it's just…"

"Come here."

We cuddled for a while, whilst I cried.

"Don't cry. I'm ok."

"I Know. It's just that I'm already three months pregnant… and—"

"Wait! Three months pregnant?!"

"Uhmm… yeah… You were in a coma for a month…"

"Oh My God! Come here!" He started to cry.

"It's ok Logan. I said as I just sat there and hugged him." And I started to cry too.

"Oh I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you cry." He wiped away my tears. "Don't cry. Please. Just don't cry."

As he wiped his tears away, I stopped crying and held him close. I didn't want anything to happen to him. I was in love with him.

Then, he said, "Does this mean that I can get my casts off?"

The one on his leg had already gotten taken off and the sling was gone, but the bandages on his head were still there… so were the bandaids.

"Uhmm… The cast and the sling are already off."

He looked down. He chuckled.

"Oh."

"But you can take the bandages off."

He started to unwrap his head………….

TADA!

Cliffhanger ending much?

REVIEWS!!


	5. Chapter 5

ok this one is EXTREMELY long and should probably be like 5 chapters but whatever.

It looked the way it always had.

a/n: It's good b/c you were expecting something else. Always expect the unexpected.

"Well how does it look?" He asked.

"The same way It always has."

He hugged me tight. I felt a little weird.

"What?" I pulled away.

"What? I can't hug my girlfriend?"

"Not right now baby."

"Quinn?" You could see the tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I hugged him. "See?"

"Yeah. I do. Something is totally wrong and you don't trust me enough to tell me." He got up and stormed out of the infirmary.

I chased after him.

"Logan!"

He turned around.

"Quinn! If you don't want to date me why don't you just say it instead of ripping out my heart!"

I stopped.

"Where did you get the idea that I didn't want to date you?!"

He just kept walking. I turned around and ran back to my dorm with my face in my hands.

* * *

Lola walked in. I was laying on my bed crying.

"Oh my god! Quinn what's wrong?!"

"Logan thinks I don't want to date him anymore!" I started crying more.

"Why would he think that?!"

"Well, I didn't want a hug when he was just about to get out of the infirmary. My stomach hurt a lot so I didn't want any pressure on it. And then he asked what was wrong. It was feeling better so I said nothing and hugged him. Then he blew up at me and said I didn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong.

"Then I tried to stop him to explain and he says 'If you don't want to date me why not just say it instead of ripping out my heart' And then he walked away."

I started bawling.

Lola was giving me a hug so I sat up. Zoey walked in.

"Quinn what's wrong?"

She came over to my bed and sat down. I took a deep breath to try to stop crying but couldn't so Lola told her.

"Oh my god! Are you ok," Zoey asked when Lola was finished.

"No. Logan was the only guy I have ever loved!! Mark was my first boyfriend. I didn't know what love was. I feel a totally different way when I'm with Logan."

"OH JUST SUCK IT UP AND MOVE ON!!" Zoey said and stormed out of the room.

I ran out after her, still crying.

"What is your problem?!"

"My problem is that you cause so much drama! You should just shut up! This thing with Logan is all your fault!!"

"Zoey," I said really quietly and started crying.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." I ran away crying.

* * *

Lola left so I could have some space.

She walked in.

"No. I'm sorry. I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time…"

"What?"

"Well…. How about I just show you?"

"…Huh?"

She kissed me. It felt weird, but strangely right. Not as right as it felt with Logan. I started to kiss back. Her tongue went across my bottom lip and I felt shivers go down my spine. Her right hand was on my waist and her left on my neck. I put one hand on her neck while the other one was playing with her hair. Her tongue went across my bottom lip again. This time I put mine on her lip. We started to make out and both her hands moved to my waist. I put mine on the back of her head. She laid down on top of me. Her body felt good against mine. The passion was intense. Her heat was all I needed. Her hair tickled my nose and I started to giggle. I felt her smile. We were in the heat of the moment when it all came crashing down.

"QUINN?! ZOEY?!"

It was Chase and Logan.

* * *

"Logan. I'm telling you! She kissed ME!!"

"Whatever… It takes two people to kiss."

"What can I do to prove I still love you?!"

"You still love me?!"

"Yes!"

_**But I do have some feelings for Zoey. She was so… Pretty.**_

_**Hot. **_

_**Sexy.**_

_**Nice.**_

_**Loving.**_

_**And she was such a good kisser!!**_

_**I am so confused! Where do I belong?!**_

"Then tell me why you wouldn't let me hug you in the infirmary earlier."

"Well, my stomach started to hurt really bad, so I didn't want pressure on it. So then when you were asking what was wrong it started to feel better. So I hugged you back. Then you told me that I didn't trust you. If I didn't trust you, would I be pregnant with your baby?"

"Wow. I'm so sorry. But you still kissed ZOEY!!"

"I know. And I'm sorry!" I started to cry again, "I can't believe you thought I didn't love you!"

"Quinn. Don't cry." He pulled me into a hug. His body was pressed tight against mine. He smelled like fruit. This is where I belong. It felt right. Too right.

"I'm sorry Logan." I sniffled. He pulled away.

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm just really confused right now." I got up and walked out.

* * *

I went down to the park. I sat on a rock, just thinking.

_I Love Logan._

_But I think I might be in love with Zoey too._

_What am I going to do?!_

I saw Zoey coming up the hill.

_Oh no._

"Hey Quinn."

"Hi."

"About that kiss…"

"What about it?"

"Did you feel anything?"

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Sure."

* * *

We went to our room, and shut and locked the door. We went and sat on Zoey's bed.

"Listen. I don't know what to do right now. I love Logan. But that kiss felt right. The thing is… I feel more right with Logan. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

She started to kiss me again. I closed my eyes. I pictured how much we would get ridiculed. I didn't think I could take it when I started dating Logan, but that worked out so well. I felt her tongue touch my lips. I didn't let it any further. We could kiss, but just so I could think things through. If we were making out I would be too distracted. I was thinking about how much I loved Logan. I was thinking of how much Zoey loved Chase. This had to stop… Right Now! I pulled away.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because. I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Logan."

"Ok."

"And I think – I hope we can still be friends."

"Allright. Just Remember…….. My offer always stands."


	6. Chapter 6

I went over to Logan's dorm.

"Hey," I said in almost a whisper. I was hoping he couldn't tell I was on the verge of tears but I knew somehow he would.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Logan, I was talking to Zoey about… well, what happened."

"And..?"

"Well, she kissed me again…."

"Quinn! How could you guys kiss again?!"

"Logan. It didn't mean anything. I still love you."

"How can I believe you Quinn?!"

"I didn't even kiss her back! She just kind of kissed me, and as soon as I realized what was happening I pulled away! I swear!"

"No. I don't believe you."

"Fine."

I walked out.

A week later, I still hadn't talked to Logan. I was laying on my bed. I was thinking about the kiss and what he said. He was right. Then, I heard someone outside the door. I got up. I heard them start to walk away, so I figured if they wanted to talk they could come in. I layed back down. I was really tired. I hadn't got much sleep in the week I didn't talk to Logan. So I fell asleep.

I woke up to a shake. Who was waking me up?

"Quinn. Wake up."

It was Lola.

"What do you want?"

"Wanna come down to the lounge and shoot some pool?"

"No. Now go away."

I didn't want to walk around because I was already 4 months pregnant. I was getting fatter and fatter, and my feet didn't want to carry that much weight. How was I going to handle the next 5 months?

I heard another slight tap on the door. Just like before I went to sleep. I yawned and sat up.

"Come in!"

Logan walked in.

a/n: Yeah like noone saw that coming right?

"Hello Logan."

"Quinn, we need to talk."

"I know. You want to break up?"

"No, no. I've been thinking a lot in this last two weeks and—"

"Two weeks?!"

"Yeah."

"It's only been a week since we talked last."

"No Quinn. It's been two."

"What was I doing the other whole week?"

"Zoey and Lola said you were sleeping and moping."

"Oh my god!"

"Anyways. I have been doing a lot of thinking. Quinn I don't know how to say this to you. I love you, but I went on a date with another girl…"

"Ok. I understand."

"Just listen to me Quinn. I realized that I love you and nothing can ever change that. Everyone makes mistakes. And you made a big one by kissing Zoey, but I still love you and you're the only girl I want to be with."

Then he leaned in to kiss me, but I turned.

"What?" He asked.

"Logan, you can't just tell me that you don't believe me TWO WEEKS ago, date another girl, then come in here and say you still love me and just expect that I'll make out with you right after!!"

"So you don't wanna make out with me?"

"Oh, of course I do. I just don't know if I should seeing as how you think I don't trust you and then you don't trust me. I think we need to talk about this."

"Ok. Talk."

"Logan, I love you too. Nothing can ever change that. I just don't understand how you can date another girl and then expect me to fool around with you."

"How many times can I say this? Quinn. We both made mistakes. By getting further apart, it brought us closer together."

"Yeah, well I don't feel very close to you right now."

He stood up.

"Fine. You want to break up?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

I stood up.

"I mean… I love you. But I don't feel as close to you as i did before all the drama."

A tear ran down Logan's cheek and I could tell that he loved me. I loved him back. So much. I could tell that this is deffinetly where I belong.

"Logan. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you."

We wrapped our arms around each other and my body pressed tight against his made me feel like nothing else in the world mattered. He tilted his head slightly to the right. Our lips touched. I closed my eyes. Nothing else could feel so right. I smiled and I felt him smile too. I could tell that we both knew this is the only thing in life that we wanted. He had me pressed up against the wall of my dorm. There was so much passion. I felt his tongue in my mouth. The heat of his body. His smile. His hands were on my waist. Soon enough I felt him taking my shirt off, so we walked over and locked the door. We walked over to my bed. It felt so good with his body pressed against mine…

a/n: not getting into detail about the rest. We'll just fastforward to the next morning

I woke up. Oh my god! Zoey and Lola!

I wonder where they slept.

I looked around. Zoey was in her bed. Lola was in her bed. Logan must have unlocked it after we were done… with…. Yeah you know. Anyways, I looked next to me and Logan was still sleeping. I got dressed and layed back down next to him. I woke him up.

"Hey baby," he said, "What's up?"

"Uhmm… You do realize you're in my room right?"

"Yeah… so?"

"And you know what we did last night??"

"Mhmm…" He smiled.

"Oh my god. Just go get dressed."

"Allright."

He got up. He walked over to his backpack. He pulled out some clothes.

"Why do you have extra clothes in your backpack? Were you expecting me to do things with you?!"

"No. I just had gym before I came here to talk to you. They're my gym clothes."

I looked at them. Basketball shorts and one of those tanktops that he looked so good in!

"Fine. Now get dressed before anyone sees you."

He did. Damn. He looked so sexy in those clothes. I looked at my watch. 6:30.

"Well we have class in a half hour. Want to go get some breakfast then head to class?"

"Sure."

Logan and I met at his dorm after school. He was throwing a party that night. So I decided to help set everything up. This party was going to be huge!

a/n: The end. Updating soon. Review. Thx. Bye.


	7. NOTICE! added 811?

Sorry I haven't updated yet.  
I've been busy working on ricky and amy.

I'll probably update later today or tomorrow?

:3


End file.
